


It's over, isn't it?

by DarknessDaughter16



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Different Points of View, Episode: s03e08 Mr. Greg, It's just someone thinking about it and not ACTUALLY doing it, Just something I needed to get out there, Multi, Suicide Attempt, but still here's the warning for anyone who might be triggered by the subject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessDaughter16/pseuds/DarknessDaughter16
Summary: Pearl was so caught up on her own grief, she didn't notice how much help she was giving to those who listened.(Or the story where 3 different people hear Pearl sing on the balcony and react to it)





	It's over, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwwoo everyone and welcome to... This story I guess? 😂😂😂 My name is Mrs. Brooke and if you're new here lemme me say welcome and let you know I write more shit than just Steven Universe. If you want, feel free to check my other stories 😊 hope you enjoy this little gem 😘 see ya next time

Pearl had enough. She had more than enough, let's be real.

For thousands of years, she had been by Rose's side. Good and bad. But all changed when  **he**  arrived. She couldn't actually blame him. By Diamond's sake, was there even someone to blame?

Rose never loved her the way she loved her. That was very clear to her. And she even had to admit: Steven was a wonderful kid and deserved to be treated well no matter what sort of "feelings" Pearl had for Rose.

Walking around the balcony she allowed her emotions to take over, singing to herself. She had always loved to sing, and she found it to be very helpful in dealing with her emotions better. 

She was so caught up on her own bubble she didn’t notice those around her, listening to her trouble and reflecting on their own mistakes.

 

**************************

 

She was pissed. Hell, she was furious.

How could she? Sure they had arguments, they disagreed on things, but accusing her of cheating? That was just too much!

“You can’t blame her Monique. Her insecurities sometimes speak louder than her”, spoke a soft voice inside her head.

“Hell yeah I can!” was the reply she gave.

Walking around the city, she had time to clear her head and thing of the next step. She knew things with her girlfriend were bad, so maybe this was the time to end it all. She never was a strong believer in destiny but a little try wouldn’t hurt. “If there is someone out there, please give me a sign on what to do…”

After a few minutes in silence, she heard a melody. No, it was just vocals. Someone was going hard out there! Looking around for the owner of that tone, she found no one.

Until she looked up.

Someone was at a balcony, standing on the edge. For a few moments she truly wondered if the person was going to jump.

 

“I was fine, with the men

Who would come into her life now and again.

I was fine, ‘cause I knew, that they didn’t really mattered

Until you.

I was fine when you came

And we fought like it was all some silly game over her

Who she’d choose

After all those years I’d never thought I’d lose”

 

By then the tears where swelling in her eyes. That was it. The sign she had asked for. She imagined that was how her girlfriend felt, how scared she might be of losing her. Rubbing her eyes, she dialed the familiar number on her phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey. Sarah. It’s Monique….is Sophie there with you?”

“Yeah she is. But I would much rather know why is my sister crying over you telling me she screwed everything up.”

“She didn’t do anything wrong. I overreacted and said something I shouldn’t have. Can I please talk to her?”

“I’ll pass the phone”

A few seconds went by before she heard her lover’s voice.

“Monique?”

“I love you Sophie. I…I know you have your insecurities and problems and I’m okay with that. Because I have those insecurities too, ya know? And I know that as long as you’re on my side, they don’t mean anything. They’re just fears. But I want you to know it’s ok to be scared. As long as you talk to me about them, I won’t leave your side.”

“Babe you’re rambling.” laughed Sophie

“I know. I know. I just…want to apologize. Is it too late?”

“No. It’s not too late.”

 

**************************

 

He was ready.

What’s the point of living, when the only person you ever cared about died? From a very young age, his younger sister was all he needed in his life. She had been born with a rare condition where her brain wouldn’t develop at the same time as her body. It all went downhill once their mother left. His responsibilities increased and only a few of his friends were loyal enough to understand she was his number one priority.

Opening the doors of the balcony he looked at the sky. It was a beautiful night. A beautiful night to die, truly.

Standing on the edge of the balcony he prepared himself to jump, until the voice coming (literally) from above caught his attention.

 

“Who am I now in this world without her?

Petty and dull with the nerve to doubt her.

What does it matter? It’s already done

Now I’ve got to be there for her son.

It’s over isn’t it? Isn’t it?”

 

The pain was unbearable at this point.

All the memories came flushing down while he grabbed his head in a way to stop them from coming. He had made a promise to his sister. “Never give up on those you love.” And now look at him.  Ready to take his own life because of the pain.

He heard his sister laugh, her soft hands touching his cheeks and her blue eyes looking at him in a way to say “you will survive this. I believe in you”.

And was exactly what he did.

He believe.

 

**************************

 

Steven never knew his mother.

And has much as he would like to fool everyone, it took its toll on him. The expectations all those he knew were for him to be exactly like his mother. Truth is he didn’t want that.

He wanted to be himself, but the weight of everyone’s opinions was so big, he just allowed them to decide what was best for him in certain situations. Pearl’s singing woke him up and that had to be one of the hardest moments he had ever witnessed.

 

"It's over, isn't it? Isn't it?

Isn't it over?

It's over isn't it? Isn't it?

Isn't it over?

You won and she chose you

And she loved you and she's gone

It's over, isn't it?

Why can't I move on?"

 

Steven would never fully comprehend his mother and Pearl’s relationship. Not because he didn’t want to, but because it was too complicated to understand. The best he could do was be there for her as he is for his father.


End file.
